The invention relates generally to a belt pulley with a substantially cup-shaped profile that is delimited on one side, in at least the axial direction, by an integrally shaped-on rim flange.
Belt pulleys of this general type are known and are utilized, for example, to drive accessories in motor vehicles. To allow damping of vibrations that occur, it is possible, for example, to provide a torsional vibration damper that is separately produced and fastened to the belt pulley. It must be noted in this connection, however, that the two-part configuration of belt pulley and torsional vibration damper is less than satisfactory in terms of installation procedure and economy.
There remains a need for the further development of a belt pulley of the generally known type that is easy to manufacture and install, and possesses good vibration-damping properties.